Friends, Maybe?
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: "Just because you're with Mako doesn't mean I should hate you, your part of team Avatar and we should try to be more friendly to each other," -Korra


**I've been having brain fart for my DBZ stories so I decided to take a break from them for a whole and wrote for other fandoms. This is my first LOK story, so if you want to know what I ship, look on my profile :D**

**I love LOK but I hate how it's mostly about romance and the seasons are short. I also hate how they focus on a two people and everyone else disappears. And lastly, in ****ATLA everyone in Team Avatar was like a family, but in LOK Asami and Korra don't have a relationship, so here's my take on what happen after the Makorra break up**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra or the picture :P**

* * *

A few days had passed since Avatar Korra had made her speech in front the Southern tribe people. Now that her father was chief, more attention was on her family. The meetings, banquets, and parties were driving her crazy, so a few weeks after, she returned to Air Temple Island.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami joined her and stayed at the island with her, since Tarrlock had destroyed a majority of Republic City. Throughout the weeks Korra watched as her ex-boyfriend nonchalantly flirt with Asamj. The break-up was for the best, but still Korra was hurt inside.

Sure they had a big fight before she ran, but how could he move on so easily. Only a week had passed and he had run back into the arms of Asami, who, didn't hesitate to take him back. The thought made Korra livid.

Did he still have feelings for Asami while the were dating? Did he truly love her? These were the only questions that went through her head after the breakup.

These days the couple steer away from each other, only speaking to each other when they have to.

Korra yawned as she trotted into the kitchen. She opened the cupboards and scoured for something to eat.

"KORRA!"

Korra cringed, she knew that high pitch voice anywhere. With a forced smile on her face, she slowly faced the hyper girl who jumped up and down. "What's up Ikki?" she asked.

"I'm having a supper pretty prettiest princess party! Wanna come? There'll be sweets, tea, noodle-"

Korra zoned out while the gregarious child continued to babble on. Five minutes past and Ikki had finally finished talking.

"So, will ya come? Pleaaase!" Ikki begged.

Korra smirked if she said no, there would ten minutes of her complaining and crying, "Sure."

Ikki squealed out of excitement, "Great! Meet me in my room in five minutes."

Before Ikki could get a response she dashed off.

Korra chuckled as she watched the energetic girl run off.

...

..

.

Five minutes passed and Korra slipped into the room. Meelo sat on the ground with his arms crossed, and Jinora sat criss-crossed while reading a book.

Korra scanned the room, wondering where Ikki was, "Hey, where's your sister?"

"She went to-" Meelo started before Ikki returned hauling in Asami.

Korra's blues eyes and Asami's blue eyes met for a second before the looked away. Since Makko and Korra's breakup, Asami and Korra avoided each other. For one reason, Asami and Mako were always together, the second reason Korra felt like Asami had betrayed her.

Asami cleared her throat and walked further into the room. "Korra," she greeted dully.

Korra squinted her eyes at her, not bothering to say anything.

"Okay everyone! Why don't we all seat down in a circle around the table," Ikki insisted.

The two teens sat in a circle across from each other. Korra glaring daggers at Asami and Asami avoiding her hateful glares.

A majority of the party was spent with the siblings throwing insults at each other and arguing. The rest was spent stuffing their faces with sweets. After a while Korra had dropped her angry mood and calmed down, enjoying her time with the airbender kids.

"MEELO GET BACK HERE! THE PARTY ISN'T OVER YET!" Ikki screamed as she ran after Meelo who was laughing.

Jinora sighed continuing to gaze at her book.

Korra stared at Asami coldly, her anger had returned, "You couldn't even wait two weeks after Mako and I broke up to started dating him."

"Now you know how it feels to be hurt, he cared more about you then me Korra. He didn't even break up with me when you two kissed again, you ruined our relationship," Asami countered.

Korra growled, her hands balled in a tight fist, "I liked Mako was before you came into the picture!"

"You're the one who broke up with him, I don't see why you're so upset now?"

The words echoed through her head. Why was she upset? After all she was the one who ended the relationship. She needed to focus on being the Avatar, and being in a relationship would only distract her.

Sure, she was hurt and still had a few feelings for Mako, but she needed to leave that in the past, and this hate for Asami.

"I'm sorry." She exhaled.

Asami's eyes widen out of shock. Did she hear correctly? The hot-headed, stubborn Avatar had apologized to her.

"Did you hear me, I said I'm sorry Asami,"Korra repeated, this time more sincerely.

"Y-yea." The green-eyed heiress responded.

"Just because you're with Mako doesn't mean I should hate you, your part of team Avatar and we should try to be more friendly to each other," Korra stated.

Asami was skeptical about forgiving Korra again. Would she go behind her back and take Mako again? "I'm accept your apology, but it's going to take me a while to trust you again," she responded.

Korra nodded, "I understand."

Jinora cleared her throat and sat her book down gently, "Y'know, I remember reading a love story like this, except, instead of the girls becoming friends, they killed the man they loved and fought to the death."

"Ugghh..." The two teens responded.


End file.
